A Not So Normal Life
by Jurrassica
Summary: "Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" Sirius remains innocent, and together he and Remus raise Harry, in the muggle world, where Harry knows nothing of Hogwarts or wizardry or magic, or how special he is. On Harry's 11th birthday, he's in for the shock of his life as his entire 'normal' life gets turned upside down
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

"Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" Sirius remains innocent, and together he and Remus raise Harry, in the muggle world. On Harry's 11th birthday, he's in for a huge shock.

 **Warnings** : Sirius and Remus are a couple in this, and there _may_ be more slash couples in this, but I'm not sure. Ron and Hermione will end up together, because I love that couple. I'm unsure of who to pair Harry with. Feel free to make suggestions. Harry and Draco? Harry and Luna? I'm honestly not in love with the Harry/Ginny pairing, even though it's canon.

I posted this once before, and am now re-posting it.

* * *

Something was up.

Harry James Potter, age ten, had no idea what was going on.

Sirius and Remus were both actually odd, even for them.

For as long as he could remember, he lived with his Godfather, Sirius Black, and his Godfathers' boyfriend, Remus Lupin, or what Harry called him, his second Godfather, even though that was never his official title. Both men had gone to school with his parents, and were best friends with his father. "Inseparable" in their school days, Sirius would always say, 'like brothers, him and James' Sirius always told him. They had another friend, Peter, or 'Wormtail' as they dubbed him, but they never spoke of him. Harry assumed he was dead.

When Harry asked _which_ school days (primary or secondary?), Sirius would laugh and tell him it didn't matter. Harry always assumed secondary, because from the stories Sirius and Remus told him, they always seemed to be pulling tricks and getting into trouble. From the stories, Harry also gathered that they went to boarding school.

Harry didn't remember his parents, he was told that they were killed protecting him when he was one year old. Protecting him from who? Harry never knew, and neither Remus nor Sirius ever told him. All he ever got for an answer, was _'You'll know everything on your eleventh birthday'_.

Harry liked to consider himself a normal boy at the age of ten (almost eleven!). He had a very happy life and childhood. He wasn't spoiled at all, but his guardians did whatever they could to make him happy. He would occasionally get in trouble, as most kids his age did, but he was a happy, well behaved child. Although, he did find that strange things happened when he was angry or upset. One time in particular, his cousin Dudley was chasing him at school, and somehow, someway, he ended up on the roof! He couldn't explain how it happened to the principal, who was raging mad, but his guardians didn't seem to be weirded out by it, or even angry. When they got home, all they said was "Quite normal for a boy your age".

Harry was very grateful, to live with his Godfathers, rather than his aunt and uncle and cousin (his mothers sister and sisters husband). They were rotten people, who seemed to just tolerate Harry. They were never friendly to him, and on the rare occasion that they had to watch him, they always seemed so afraid, as is he'd turn into something mad and scary and attack them at any moment. His cousin Dudley was also the reason he had almost no friends. The entire class was deathly afraid of Dudley and his cronies, so, knowing he was related to Harry, most people avoided him.

He had no idea why his Godfathers decided to live next door to them, Remus and Sirius were night and day to the Dursleys, but he supposed they wanted Harry to be near his only living family.

Harry did have a few friends, though. One being Ronald Weasley, a red-haired boy, whose parents were friends with Remus and Sirius. Harry and Ron had "playdates" growing up, and had become decent friends. Harry always looked forward to seeing him. Ron was a bit...weird, if you asked Harry. When he had first met Harry when they were five, the first thing Ron asked was to see his scar, and he seemed so amazed by it. Harry did admit that he liked his scar (a lightning bolt on his forehead), but never saw someone so intrigued by it before. Ron was also always so amazed at such simple things. The TV, telephone, even something as simple as toys that Harry played with when he was very young. Nonetheless, he really liked Ron, and his family, who all had red hair, just like him.

He had finished grade five with good grades, and was going into grade six. Although, he wasn't exactly sure _where_ he was going. Instead of going to the public secondary school nearby, like normal kids his age, Sirius and Remus had told him he was going to a new school, but they never said where. As he was concluding his school year, he could see excitement on their faces. Excitement, and relief. They were always whispering things to one another and whenever Harry appeared in the room they were in, they would immediately change the subject.

The more Harry thought about it, the more he believed it to be true. His guardians always seemed to be keeping secrets from him lately, _big_ secrets. It also almost seemed as though they were moving. Quick glances passed their bedroom showed that there were quite a few things astray. While Sirius was a bit more relaxed, Remus liked to keep things in order, and there was no way he'd let their bedroom become messy.

Harry would sometimes hear them talk about " _Being excited to get out of here and go back home._ "

Whenever Harry asked one of them, their answer would always be the same.

"Don't fret Harry, you'll find out on your eleventh birthday!" One of them would say with a knowing smile.

Well, Harry was turning eleven tomorrow, and wasn't sure if he should be excited or depressed.

Harry awoke with a start and reached for his glasses on his bedside table. He donned them and looked over at the clock. It read "8:47" in bright red neon. He sighed and swung his feet over the edge of his bed. He knew Remus would be up by now, making breakfast. Sirius would usually be on his way to work, wherever that was.

That was another thing Harry found out about his guardians. Remus, for as long as he could remember, stayed home. He often heard Remus talking to Sirius about how hard it was for people like _him_ to find a job, when they thought Harry wasn't around or listening. Harry couldn't imagine someone not wanting to give Remus a job. Remus was the most kind and gentle person that Harry knew, and also very smart. Remus was usually the one helping Harry with his homework.

Sirius never seemed to mind though. Whatever it was that he did, job wise, he seemed to love it. He left every morning at 9 AM, and would usually be back around 3PM. Sometimes he would be back later, or earlier, and sometimes he would have to leave for a few days at a time. Harry had no clue what Sirius did, and Sirius never told him.

"Good morning Harry!" Remus smiled, walking over to Harry and hugging him tightly, smiling down upon him.

"Happy birthday!" He said, putting his arms around the young boy in a tight hug. He kissed the top of his head and let go, finishing up breakfast.

"Yes Harry, a very happy eleventh birthday to you!" Sirius said, walking over to his Godson and hugging him as well.

"Sirius, you're home! Shouldn't you be on your way to work?" Harry asked, surprised, but happy that Sirius was still there. He was hoping that the man had taken off for his birthday, but was wondering if it was just a coincidence that he was still home.

"It's not every day your young man turns eleven, now is it! So of course I took off. I've taken off for the rest of the week, actually. Remus and I have many things planned for you. We've waited ten _long_ years for you to turn eleven, and now we can finally tell you everything." Sirius spoke in an excited voice.

"Yes, after today, we can go back home." Remus sighed, sitting down next to Sirius.

"Go home? So it's true then? You're sending me away to that boarding school that you lot went to?" Harry asked, dread in his stomach. He could feel his chest tightening, and heart pounding.

"Well, yes Harry, but it's not what you think." Remus spoke, trying to calm the boy down. He could tell Harry was getting nervous. He knew that Harry would have picked up things growing up. Although he and Sirius did their best to keep tight lipped about everything, sometimes little things would slip.

"Have I been a bother to you?"

"What? Harry, why on earth would you think that?!" Sirius yelled, shocked that his Godson thought he was a burden. He and Remus loved Harry as if he were their own son. They were so happy when Dumbledore asked them to take custody of Harry. If they hadn't, Harry would have gone to his aunt and uncle, and living next door to them for ten years, they knew how horrible of a life Harry would have.

"Why else would you be sending me away to boarding school? Isn't that what parents to when they want to get rid of their kids?" Harry asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Harry, all people of your age go here. It's quite normal." Remus said, grabbing a letter that was on the table and handing it to Harry.

"Here, read this. It's for you. It came this morning through owl post."

"What? Owl post? What in the world is that?" Harry asked, bewildered. He read the front of the letter.

 _Mr. H Potter_

 _The room at the top of the stairs_

 _6 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging,_

 _Surrey_

Harry gazed at the letter for a moment. There was no stamp, and no return address. How did it get delivered? Did _owl post_ , whatever that was, not require any of those things?

He flipped over the letter, gazed at the blood red, wax seal, opened it, and pulled out what was inside. It felt weird, and wasn't a normal piece of paper. He opened it up, and another piece of paper fell out, falling to the ground. Harry ignored it for a moment, and read the letter.

At the top was a coat of arms with an H in the middle, surrounded by four animals. A lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle. On the bottom of it, were the words " _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_ "

He read on.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_ _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_ _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry stared at the letter, not believing anything that it said. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? It was rubbish. Were Sirius and Remus playing a cruel joke on him before they sent him away.

"What is this rubbish?" Harry asked, shoving the letter into Sirius' hands.

"Harry, language." Remus warned.

"It's no rubbish, Harry. You're going to Hogwarts, the best place a witch or wizard can go to get an education! We went there," Sirius said, motioning to himself and Remus "As did your parents. We said that we went to school with your parents, this is where we went." He smiled.

"I don't understand. What does it all mean? Hogwarts?" Harry thought for a moment, and gasped, "I've heard that name before! You've mentioned it before." He recalled. It was one of the things he heard them talk about, that held no meaning.

"What it means, is that Sirius and I, your parents...we're wizards and a witch. There's a whole world of things you don't even know of, Harry. And Hogwarts is a stepping stone on your journey into becoming a great wizard."

"What?"

"You're a wizard, Harry."

* * *

I've always wanted to write a "Sirius and Remus raise Harry" sort of story, and I was thinking back to what Dumbledore said in the first book (The quote in the summary). Wouldn't Harry be a bit of a spoiled brat if he was raised in the Wizarding World, knowing he was famous? I feel like the fame would go to his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm a...what?" Harry asked, not believing anything Sirius or Remus was telling him. Wizards weren't real! They were just old men with white hair and white beards in children's story books! They weren't young and good looking like Sirius or Remus, and they most certainly didn't go to a special school with other wizards! There was no way they were telling the truth. He knew his Godfathers were pranksters - especially Sirius - but this was going too far, even for them.

"A wizard." Remus began. "Now, Harry, I know it's a bit of a shock to you, I understand, but we are telling the truth. You are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts September first. It's an amazing school, the best there is, with the best headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen; Albus Dumbledore." Remus smiled.

"But...I can't be! I...I just don't understand! Why haven't you told me earlier? Why am I only finding out now? How come neither of you use magic?" Harry had loads of questions, and was still very wary of the truth.

"Oh Harry, but we do use magic. A lot, actually, we just do our best to hide it from you. You can do magic, too."

"What? I've never used magic! I'd have definitely known." Harry replied, slightly angry.

"Remember that time Dudley was chasing you? And then all of a sudden you were on the rood?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I just suspect it was the wind."

"No Harry. Young wizards do unexplained things when they're upset or angry. This was one of those instances." Remus replied.

"And that time we all went to the zoo and the Dudley somehow ended up in the pythons tank, the glass miraculously appearing, keeping him in there?"

"W...well I guess there was a gap in the glass?" Sirius laughed at this.

"So...show me some magic then! Go on." Harry said, egging them on.

"Well, alright then. I'm going to grab my wand upstairs, I'll be back in a moment." Sirius shrugged. He and Remus spoke about this. They knew Harry would have a hard time believing him, and they didn't blame him.

Sirius returned a few seconds later, wand in hand.

"A stick? Is that really what-" But Harry didn't finish, because Sirius muttered a few words, and turned the coffee table into a matchbox.

"Wh…" Harry was speechless. There was no way to explain what Sirius had done.

"So, it's true? I'm a...wizard? As were my parents?" Harry's' voice was low, almost regretful, as if he was sorry for ever doubting Remus and Sirius.

"Yes Harry, you're a wizard. Just like us, and just like your parents." Remus smiled, happy and relieved that Harry finally believed them.

"Wait a minute!" Harry began, having a sudden revelation. "Ron! And the Weasleys? They're wizards too, right?" He asked, hopeful. If the Weasley's were also wizards, that would explain Ron (and his fathers) interest in all of the normal things in the house.

Remus laughed "Yes Harry, they are. Ron is starting Hogwarts this year, too. So you'll have a friend already."

"Wait. If my mother was a wizard" "Witch" Remus corrected him "Then why isn't my Aunt Petunia? Why isn't Dudley? Or...are they, and I just didn't realize?" Harry asked, but doubting greatly that they were. The Dursleys seemed to dislike anything different.

"Well Harry, in our world, there are three ways to be a wizard or witch. One, to be born to two magic parents, like you and like Sirius, which are known as purebloods," At this, Harry wanted to ask how Remus was a wizard, but Remus continued "Two, to have one magical parent, and one muggle parent, a muggle is a non magic person, like your aunt and uncle. These people are called Half bloods. That's what I am. My mother was a muggle. Then there are those, like your mother, who are born from two muggle parents, called muggleborn."

"So...muggleborns, seem extra special right? I mean, to be born from two muggle parents is pretty extraordinary, isn't it?" Harry asked. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, smiling. They knew Harry wouldn't be the sort to dislike people who weren't purebloods, and they were very grateful that they were right.

"Yes, Harry. But in our world, there are people who don't see it that way. Some pureblood families believe that only those who are pureblood should study magic." Remus explained.

"Rubbish, what does it matter how someone got their wizard blood from?" Harry asked, and Sirius thought that Remus was going to scold him.

"You are completely correct, Harry. Doesn't matter if you are pureblood, half blood, or muggle born. Plus, most witches and wizards are half blood or less. Even pureblood families have muggles in them, somehow. In fact, there are only twenty-eight fully pureblood families around. Those who have no trace of muggle in their line. The Weasleys, and actually Sirius' family, the Blacks, are one of them. And many people suspect that they do have muggles or half-bloods in their families, but just removed them from their family tree."

.

"Wow, really?" But Sirius, you don't talk to your family anymore. You said so yourself." Harry said. He was more surprised that there were only twenty-eight families, than anything else.

Sirius sighed. "Well, yes, Harry, you're right. That's because the Black family is one of those families that don't believe muggle-borns and half-bloods to study magic. Clearly, I don't agree with their ideals. When I turned sixteen, I left." Sirius explained, Remus took his hand, attempting to comfort him, but Sirius had long ago learned to not care. He had Harry and Remus. That was the only family he needed.

A sense of absolute dread came over Harry. Families, like the Blacks, who seemed to greatly dislike muggle-borns and half-bloods, seemed like terrible people he'd hate to be around. So did the mean…

"The Weasley's. You mentioned that they're one of the twenty eight families? Do...er...do they hate muggle-borns and half-bloods too?" Harry asked, and right away, Sirius and Remus begun to laugh.

"No, no Harry they do not. In fact, the Weasleys, for hundreds of years, have always been very pro muggle. Why do you think Ron and his father are always so interested in things in this house? They love muggles!" Remus explained. Sirius was still laughing.

Harry felt relieved. He didn't think he would want to be friends with a person from a family like the Blacks.

"I still have so many questions." Harry said calmly. He felt much more calm now.

"Yes, of course you do. And you can ask anything you'd like. But first, we need to explain how you got that scar."

"Mum!" Ron yelled, searching for his mother. "Mum! Where are you?" He yelled again, looking out the window to see if she was outside.

"Mu-"

"Ronald, honestly! You act as though I'm not a few feet away." Molly Weasley, Rons' mother answered, seemingly annoyed.

"Well, I didn't see you mum!"

"And what is it that you needed?" She asked, rummaging around the living room, gathering up things.

"Can't we go meet Harry in Diagon Alley tomorrow? There's loads I want to talk to him about, now that I can!" Ron was very excited. He had grown close to Harry over the years, and it killed him not to be able to talk to him about Quidditch, or Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, or collecting chocolate frog cards. He was so excited when his mum and dad told him that Sirius and Remus were telling him everything today. He also knew that Harry was going to Diagon Alley on August first, and really wanted to meet him there.

"No, I told you no Ron! That poor boy is probably so overwhelmed by everything he's being told. Let him spend the time with his Godfathers. Merlin knows he needs the peace. Once he gets to Hogwarts, he certainly won't have it anymore."

"V...Voldemort tried to kill me? But why? And why didn't he? He...killed my parents, why couldn't he kill a defenseless baby?" Harry asked slowly, trying to take in everything in that Remus and Sirius had told him.

"Yes, and no one knows why he couldn't. Something about you just...stopped him. Confused him."

"So...he's dead?" Harry asked, causing Remus and Sirius to look at one another, slightly worried.

"Well, no one really knows for sure, Harry. The Ministry seems to think he's dead." Remus replied after a few awkward seconds.

"Well, what do you two think?" Harry pressed. Remus stayed silent, and Sirius replied.

"We think he's alive, somewhere. Weak, powerless. But there's nothing to worry about Harry! Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic will always be on the lookout." Sirius added quickly, not wanted to worry him.

"You said his name before; Dumbledore. Who is he? I mean, I know you said he's the headmaster, but he seems rather important."

"Oh, yes Harry, he is. He's a brilliant man, Dumbledore. He's also the only one that Voldemort was ever afraid of. So as long as Dumbledore is around, there will be no Voldemort." Remus explained, standing up.

"Now, let's have some breakfast, and then you can ask us any other questions you want as we finish packing to move." Remus smiled.

The next four hours were filled with Harry asking his Godfathers anything he could think of. The first being "Sirius, what do you do?" "Oh! I'm an Auror, a dark wizard catcher". Some questions also included what subjects he'd be taking at Hogwarts; "Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic ("Oh that sounds fun" said Harry, causing Sirius to burst out laughing), Potions (to which Remus and Sirius winced, slightly, Defense Against the Dark Arts.". Sirius and Remus also explained that there were four houses at Hogwarts, and Harry would be sorted into one of the four. They told him that they, along with his parents, were all in Gryffindor.

Harry enjoyed watching Sirius and Remus simply wave their wands, and things were packed neatly away into boxes. "Can I try" Harry would ask often, and always get the same "no" from both Remus and Sirius.

"So where are we moving to?" Harry asked, four hours later. Everything was packed up, and Harry briefly wondered how everything, and everyone, would get to their new house.

"Devon. Near the Weasleys, actually. Which I'm sure you'll be happy to know." Remus smiled, ruffling Harry's hair.

"What, really?"

"Oh yes. It took us some time to figure out where to live, but in the end, decided this was best."

"So, when are we going?" Harry asked, anxious to see what a magic house looked like. He was excited that he was going to live so close to Ron, too!

"Right now, Harry. Come here now. Remus and I are going to apparate," Sirius began, beckoning Harry to come over to him and Remus. He held out his hand, and all three of them stood together.

"What's app-" But Harry never finished.

The only way to describe what was happening, was to Harry, being forced through a tight rubber tube. Everything was dark and cloudy, but soon enough, he felt himself land on solid floor. As soon as he did, he doubled over and vomited.

Remus and Sirius must have known it would happen, because right away, Remus was handing Harry a glass of water, and a small vial with purple liquid.

"Drink the water and then this vile. It's a potion to make the sickness go away." Harry did as he was told, and immediately after he drank the potion, felt better.

"Wh...what was that?" Harry asked. A bit angry that neither of his Godparents warned him about what would happen.

"Apparition. The quickest way to move around in our world. Most people vomit the first time the apparate, Harry, so don't worry too much about that."

"That...potion you called it? That was amazing! What other things do potions do? You said I'd take a class, right? I can't wait!" Harry stood up quickly, excited. Sirius looked very distraught, and Remus looked amused. Harry picked it up right away.

"What? Is it not a good class?" Harry asked.

Sirius refused to talk, and Remus hesitated for a moment.

"Oh, no, that's not it, Harry. To be gifted in potion making takes great skill. It's really just...the professor who teaches it." Remus explained.

"The professor? What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, now worried. Were the professors at Hogwarts not friendly? The only witches and wizards he knew were the Weasleys and his Godfathers, and they were all wonderful.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Really. You'll love Hogwarts." Remus smiled, slightly amused.

"Well, okay. So when do we get my books and school things?" He asked, excited to see more of the wizarding world.

"Tomorrow, actually. We're going to get you your Hogwarts things, and some new clothes, for when you come home."

"Tomorrow? Really? But where can we find my school things in London? Surely witches and wizards want to keep hidden?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Yes, in London, but in a very secret place. A place called Diagon alley. Now Harry, why don't you run upstairs and unpack a bit? Then we can have dinner."

"Yes, all right! I'll be down in a bit." And he was gone.

"That went much better than expected, didn't it?" Remus said as he collapsed onto the couch, Sirius following him, pulling him into his arms, gently running his fingers through Remus' hair, causing the man to relax into the embrace.

"Yes, it went wonderfully! Although, I'm not surprised. Sure, I was worried, but he is James' son." Sirius said, smiling as the pair watched as things unpacked and arranged themselves.

"Well, I suppose tomorrow will prove to be quite interesting."

"Yes, I don't think Harry realizes just how famous he is."


End file.
